Crimping tools and well known in the art and many different crimping tools have been designed for various applications. In this respect, they tend to be application specific.
Sheets of metallic material are often used in a variety of construction situations. For example, they are used both as siding and also receive extensive use as roofing material. The sheets of metallic material are typically in a corrugated form in order to add the required strength to the material.
The metallic sheets are manufactured in a predetermined size and must be assembled at the construction site. As aforementioned, the sheets usually are of a corrugated configuration and have peripheral edges which are designed to fit together in a mating relationship. As such, the mating edges are often assembled by a crimping action using a manual crimping tool.
While various hand held crimping tools are known in the art, they are usually manually operated and as such, are not suitable for larger construction jobs. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved crimping tool which is suitable for joining corrugated metallic sheets together.